The Bet
by trueloveforever
Summary: Hermione has never had a boyfriend at hogwarts until Ron starts acting like he likes her. Little does she know that Ron has placed a bet with Seamus, and the bets about her. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I own nothing...

Authors Note: Here it it the first chapter of my new story. I hopy you enjoy it! Check out my other story Secrets! This story doesn't really follow HBP, so when reading this, forget it exist for now.

* * *

It was Friday night and the common room was deserted except for Hermione who sat reading by the fire. It was late and everyone had gone to bed because tomorrow was the first trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione sat in her favorite chair by the fire. Crookshanks was sitting on her lap as she read a book she had brought from the library. 

Harry and Ron were upstairs in their dorm, they had left a while ago. Hermione's thoughts drifted towards Ron. She didn't want to admit it but she was falling for him. The only problem was that he had become extremely handsome and every girl wanted him. She knew he thought of her just as a friend, and she had no chance.

Little did Hermione know that her wish of Ron noticing her as more than a friend was about to come true. But not in the way that she hoped.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron was upstairs in the sixth year boy's dorm with Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus. They were talking about the girls they liked and the one's they had dated. Ron had plenty to say since he had gone out with almost every girl fifth year and up.

During Ron's fifth year he began working out. From playing Quidditch and doing other things Ron began getting muscular. Every girl wanted him and he knew it. He loved all the attention that the girls gave him. He was no longer tall and lanky he was tall, muscular and handsome.

Ron was interrupted from his thinking when Seamus said to Ron, "The only Gryffindor girl you haven't gone out with or snogged, fifth year and up besides your sister, is Hermione."

"Yea, so what's your point?" Ron said to Seamus.

"If you go out with her, you'll have dated everyone fifth year and up."

"Hermione's not interested." Ron replied.

"What if we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Ron asked interested.

"If you can get Hermione to fall in love with you and then seduce her, I'll give you twenty galleons." Seamus said.

"What if I lose?" Ron asked.

"Then you owe me twenty galleons."

"Fine, how long do I have?" He asked.

"One month starting tomorrow." Seamus replied.

"You on," Ron replied. They shook hand to seal the deal.

Before they all went to bed Harry went over to Ron. "Ron you don't have twenty galleons to give to Seamus." Harry said.

Ron replied by saying, "Don't worry I won't have to pay him, because I'm not going to lose."

Before Ron fell asleep he began forming a plan of how he was going to get Hermione to fall in love with him. Only he didn't know that she already was.

* * *

I'll try and update soon! Don't forget to review and check out my other story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing... : (

Authors Note: I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just finished summer school, and i'm on a break from swimming. I also got hurt during conference, so I had to take care of that. But here the next chapter is. Hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione walked down the stairs from her dormitory, expecting to see Harry, and Ron waiting for her. She was surprised to see that only Ron was there. He was leaning against a couch waiting for her. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Ginny decided that they wanted an early start at Hogsmeade. We're going to meet up with them at Honeydukes later." Ron told her. **_(AN: Harry and Ginny are going out.)_**

"Oh, okay." Hermione said. They started walking towards the great hall. Hermione was extremely nervous. If, Ron and she went to Hogsmeade alone, then she was bound to do something stupid. She always seemed to do stupid stuff when it was just Ron and her. But then she remembered that every girl at Hogwarts wanted to go to Hogmeade with Ron. He had to have a date. Ron always had a date whenever he went out. Curiosity got the best of Hermione, so she asked him.

She turned to Ron and said, "Ron, who are you taking to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Oh, this time it's just going to be you and me… until later. I've decided that I should focus on just one girl for a moment."

Hermione blushed as he said that. He smiled at her, and then they entered the great hall.

They finished eating breakfast, and made their way to Hogsmeade. It was a little chilly, but other wise it was beautiful out. "Mione, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't care, you pick," Hermione told Ron.

"Alright, Zonko's it is." Hermione laughed, as Ron said this.

"I just need to pick up a few things and then we can go to the three broom sticks."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

They arrived at Zonko's, and Ron went inside. Hermione choose to stay outside because there were so many people already inside the joke shop. She began looking around when someone spoke behind her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood Granger standing all alone."

Hermione turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Golye. She was scared but said, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Where's your boyfriend, Weasley? We all know that you're the best he can do." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You sure about that…I guess you are. He must have decided that he could do better. Anyone can do better than you." Hermione was near tears, when she saw Ron coming out of Zonko's. He saw Malfoy and pulled his wand out. Ron walked towards the group.

"Go away Malfoy," Ron told him.

"Fine, fine, I'm done talking to Granger anyways. Bye, mudblood, oh, and remember what I told you." The three Slytherins, walked away. Ron looked as if was going to follow.

"Just forget about it Ron." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him towards the Three Broomsticks. She tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes, but Ron had already noticed.

They got to the Three Broomsticks, and grabbed a table. They sat down and Ron said that he would get some drinks. Hermione went to get money, but Ron told her that he would pay.

He came back carrying two Butterbeers. He sat down and said, "What was Malfoy talking to you about?"

Hermione didn't feel like telling anyone, especially Ron. "Nothing, it's not important."

Ron saw the sadness on her face, and didn't ask anymore. Her hand was on the table so he grabbed it and held it in his own. She looked up and smiled

After they were done, they made their way towards Honeydukes. They got there and they saw that Harry and Ginny were already there. They talked and then bought some candy. It was getting late so they decided to go back to the castle. It was chilly out side, so Hermione started shivering. Ron came up to her and wrapped his cloak around her.

"Won't you be cold?" Hermione asked. She looked up and say how big his muscles really were.

"No, I'll be fine."

Ginny came up to them and said, "Ron, Harry wants to talk to you."

"Alright," Ron walked away.

"Hermione, when we get back to the castle, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Hermione replied. She wondered what Ginny would want to talk about. And what did Harry want to talk about with Ron, while the girl were not near them.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! I barely got any reviews last time! Please review! 


End file.
